


The X-Files (Mulder & Scully)

by lone_lilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	The X-Files (Mulder & Scully)

  
written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/chlorrel/profile)[**chlorrel**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/chlorrel/) as part of a drabble challenge

"Not again." She sighs as she flips through the police report.

"Getting bored with your job, Agent Scully?" Mulder asks as he squats down to examine the body. He picks up a speck of something between his forefinger and thumb and sniffs it curiously.

"Mulder, there is nothing paranormal about this case! This man was hit on the head with a blunt object twenty-three times. A blunt object that is lying right beside the body. The only reason we're even here is because you were flirting with the victim's sister at the supermarket this morning."

He sniffs his fingers again and then tastes one tentatively. Not grease? "Just what are you suggesting, Scully?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm stating scientific fact."

"Person Man, Person Man. Hit on the head with a frying pan." He hums as he turns the corpse's head to the side. "I think you're jealous, Scully."

She rolls her eyes, exasperated, but doesn't say anything. And it doesn't matter anyway because Mulder jumps up suddenly, excitedly, waving his finger in her face.

"It's not grease, Scully. It's the black oil. This man was dead before he was attacked."

"Mulder, that's absurd. How could he have been infected, there haven't been in any cases in this area?"

He raises his hand to her back and leads her away from the crime scene, already launching into another one of his crazy theories. And when he isn't looking at her she smiles at him for a quick moment before setting the mask carefully on her face again. It's a good day.


End file.
